


Want a Taste?

by Sademerkki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sademerkki/pseuds/Sademerkki
Summary: Itachi comes home to an unexpected surprise...Prompt from Itachi's girl on the Itasaku Discord.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Want a Taste?

Before he'd even stepped inside his apartment Itachi knew he had a visitor.

He smirked, wondering what she had in store for him. It'd been two months of this _game_ and Itachi's patience was slowly beginning to fray despite his enjoyment. What started as harmless flirting had escalated and he was no longer sure whether he wanted to continue this torment or sate himself. Just thinking about _her_ was a distraction he couldn't afford, yet...

He slowly opened his bedroom door, senses alert only to freeze in shock at the sight that greeted him. His eyes widened at the sight of sakura sprawled on his bed, wearing nothing but her breast wrappings and that damned pink skirt she walked around in and _nothing else._

Itachi's breath shuddered from his lungs at the sight of her glistening fingers plunging under the flap of her skirt; rubbing firm circles around her clit before sliding down to tease her entrance. He took a step forward...

"Stop. Don't move," Sakura husked.

He froze a second time, locking eyes with her as he tried to puzzle out what her intentions were. They had teased and flirted and lightly touched each other before, but this was beyond his expectations.

Itachi reluctantly stayed himself from going to her and instead allowed his eyes to roam over the feast laid out before him. He could already feel his cock straining against his uniform pants uncomfortably.

He could barely keep from palming himself, but she had made it clear she only wanted him to watch. His fists clenched in an attempt to hold himself back.

Sakura was already covered in a light sheen of sweat indicating that she'd been there awhile. She panted lightly as she stroked herself faster. Her other arm propped her up, quivering slightly from the strain of her impending orgasm.

Itachi's stomach dropped at how wrecked she looked, warmth pooling in his pelvis as his Sharingan activated instinctively. He watched in mind-shattering detail the way her thighs flexed as she thrust against her hand, the dilation of her pretty green eyes, the tension in her frame as she _strained_ for completion.

His cock twitched and throbbed at the sight, her low moans goading him even further. Still, he refused to relinquish his self-control.

Sakura finally put a finger inside herself, fucking herself with it even as she ground against her palm. In moments she was finally cumming, head thrown back as her cunt clenched around her finger.

"Ungh, Itachi!"

Control gone, Itachi's chest wrenched with longing as he finally stepped towards her. Sakura's eyes snapped to his even as her pussy continued pulsing, empty. Her eyes narrowed before, abruptly, she was gone.

He staggered to the bed, nails digging into his palms in frustration before he collapsed face-first into the spot she had soaked. Her scent was as intoxicating as he imagined and he wasted no time in freeing his cock from his pants and fisting himself.

Not being able to touch her after watching her come was torture. He would be sure to pay her back in kind once he could think straight again.

\--


End file.
